Those Cursed chocolate frogs!
by Feazle
Summary: Cliodna O'Sheighlagn (a lady form the chocolate frog cards!) and her rant on the cards,But it gets to be a great story about Slytherin taking the castle and how it all happens. Somewhat about the beginnings of hogwarts , r and r! PG for one word


Cliodna O'Sheihlaghn  
  
Cliodna O'Sheihlaghn was noted for her  
  
Divination skills,spell casting,and her  
  
Mediation between the dark arts and  
  
Other lighter causes. Ms. O'Sheihlaghn  
  
Was skilled in the powers of druidry,  
  
An important factor in it's time,and  
  
Used them to create balance between  
  
Werewolves and Vampires,and to  
  
Produce the Botilisu Potion,which cured  
  
Many forms of wizard pox,the high and  
  
Deadly sickness of the wizarding world  
  
In the 1680's.  
  
Hundreds of years before this description of the druidess was written to be placed on the back of a paper card and inside a chocolate commodity, its subject sat in deep thought. Cliodna O'Sheihlaghn sat in a side straddle position, overlooking the snow-covered terrain from her nestled spot in the cold beauty. She had her eyes closed lightly, long brown hair blowing with her cloak in the icy wind that stung her face menacingly. Cliodna breathed lightly as she saw the picture and definition of herself hundreds of years later that was written on the chocolate frog card, sighing slightly at it's improper words.  
  
She opened her eyes and sighed again, her thoughts running wild in defense of herself.  
  
'This is all I'm recognized for? My sacrifices are recognized on a little card, and do not state themselves?' Cliodna thought vividly, angry of her choices and their lack of recognition. 'To mediate, I almost killed myself! Botilisu was only created after I infected myself with the disease, the werewolves and vampires were settled because I gave myself both diseases at the same time, and demenstrated. The only reason I am still a human, is the wolfsbane potion. Thank the mother sun that it works on Vampire's also, I created that too. The spells.were nothing.only incantations. They mean nothing to me. How can such un-importance be so important?'  
  
'If it is, why don't I get any respect? Why am I a forgotten character in our book, in their time? '  
  
Cliodna looked up the white sky, which matched the color of everything else in sight, and searched it for any trace of color, saddenned now. She jumped somewhat as a voice spoke out to the whistling of the wind.  
  
"Cliodna, What is thee doing out here alone in the cold? The wolves have been hungry."  
  
She jerked her head around to see Diant standing there, his robes and cloak wipping around him as he was in the general direction of wind.  
  
"Diant, you frightened me." Cliodna explained, watching him nod  
  
"I appoligize, but Cole saw you leave in this direction, I wanted to make sure you had not become hypothermiatic." Diant explained, holding out his hand for her.  
  
"We should go."  
  
Cliodna nodded in agreement and took his hand, pulled to her feet. He nodded to her and held her arm as they walked back through the snow, following their recent footsteps.  
  
"What were you doing out here anyway, Cliodna?" Diant asked kindly, not looking over at her  
  
She sighed  
  
"I was viewing things in the future, I just wanted to see if our efforts were going to cause any difference or not."  
  
He then looked over at her curiously, wearing a frown.  
  
"Cliodna, You know you're not supposed to look into the future, whether the efforts work or not doesn't matter,only that we make them!" Diant exclaimed  
  
She halted and turned around to look at him.  
  
"Well damn it all,Diant,I will do so if I want to! I am still going to make them,don't treat me like your daughter,you're only one year older!"  
  
He sighed and gripped her arm,setting off through the snow again.  
  
"Fine,if you say so. But it never helps,and you know that."  
  
Cliodna scowled over at him and sighed again,seeing the form of the castle come into view.  
  
'I walked this far?' she thought absentedly 'Maybe I do need to stop bringing myself out there just for visions , I don't want to blank out.'  
  
Diant , as if reading her thoughts , mumbled quietly about how dangerous it was to be wandering around the grounds alone.  
  
"Why,Diant? I'm just fine."  
  
"You may be fine now , But imagine if those things escaped from the forest to the castle or went after you?" He retorted  
  
"I can handle it , Diant." Cliodna shot back  
  
He took his own turn to sigh and the pair made their way across the barren land to the castle and inside.  
  
Once inside the entrance hall , Diant walked off to a tapestry,and straight through. Cliodna frowned at it and charged off through the labrinth of icy halls. A large gargoyle came into view soon,perched in front of a wall. The gargoyle let out a welcoming grunt as Cliodna arrived,unable to smile.  
  
Cliodna though could smile and did so.  
  
"Good evening , Zachariah. You would be so kind as to let me into my quarters , wouldn't you?"  
  
The gargoyle bowed his head to her and stepped aside from the massive wall , built to acocmodate him , and waited for cliodna to step through the small tunnel like doorway.  
  
"Thnak you." She told him right before he blocked the hole again. Cliodna stepped up the stairs quickly,pulling her robe from off the ground. She arrived at the top and swept through a doorway into the main room of her tower. Various instruments of both magic and music were set about , a large four poster bed , books on their shelves , and a peinsieve sitting on a table near the window,unused but invented by Cliodna.  
  
The woman herself sighed and collapsed upon her bed,head swimming with many thoughts. Cliodna felt like a young child again,breathing in the smell of her bedding and grasping the small,rag doll her mother had made for her many years ago. The little doll had shredded black cloth for hair , a white woolen fabric body , and a brown rough dress. She was about six inches tall and damaged but one of Cliodna's most prized objects. She rolled over to look at the small doll and sighed took a deep breath,clutching the doll to her chest and laying her head down on a pillow.  
  
As a fairly old , for her time era , woman at 34 years old Cliodna still looked like an older adolescent ,her raven hair untouched by age like her mothers had been , when she died at the age of 39 years ago , and skin not weathered just yet. A pleasant feeling swept over her , the herbs inside her doll and the fabric scented by them , helping in her quest to sleep and Cliodna did so.  
  
As she slept , Salazaar Slytherin ,Helga Hufflepuff , Godric Gryffindor , and Rowen Ravenclaw all made their way over the snowy scottish landscape in search of the castle giving off so much magical energy. Slytherin instructed the group to stay here , with the sick Rowena so he could apparate back to them and take them all to the desired (and hopefully warm) location quickly. Slytherin was not an evil man to his friends ,quite the contrary and a kind person. But to others? He would rather kill them than be kind.  
  
So he continued on , determined to get help for Helga and their establishment.well,established.  
  
Cole pleaded with Zachariah to let him in to see cliodna for a moment before Zachariah had his satisfaction of their game and let him through to the hole. Cole mumbled thanks and scrambled through,racing up the stairs. The castle was under attack , and by only one person too. They had tried to fight him ,but the man held a western magic that they could not defeat with druidry and instead had focused on evacuating all occupants and items of inportance out of the large home. Cole shoved open her door and almost tripped over a book in his rush to get to her bed.  
  
"M'Lady!" The weathered , middle-aged man exclaimed shaking her roughly. Cliodna snapped awake and began to sit up,mumbling groggily.  
  
"Cole..What is."  
  
He began to talk furiously,  
  
"We are under attack , please , we must leave."  
  
Cliodna stare at him.  
  
"Under attack? Well then fight back!" She exclaimed  
  
"We can't.Western magic.Very powerful" Cole rambled , practically dragging her out of bed.  
  
Cliodna now looked frightened at the mention of "western magic" and grab her cloak ,beginning to reach for the tiny doll,knowing she wouldn't return. But Cole started to pull her.  
  
"Cole! Wait a moment!"  
  
"No,We have no time! Come!" He shouted,and much stronger,pulled her out. Cliodna complied once they were out of the door and rushed out the little doorway into the main hallway. At the end of the hall , a group of druid high-priests were trying to fight off Slytherin who was trying to take the castle and Cole ran off the help after telling Cliodna to get out. She turned to Zachariah who was waiting for the right time to strike and looked into her friends eyes fearfully.  
  
"Guard my quarters Zachariah , Only befriend those who know this..Those who know this word. Hogwarts."  
  
Zachariah looked at her in a confused way.  
  
"Hogwarts?"  
  
"Hogwarts.The main ingredient in the potion of light. They must know this word , and be true to it. Befriend just them , Zachariah."  
  
He stare at her , a small understanding growing.  
  
The priests had fell at the end of the hallway,Leaving cole alone with Slytherin.  
  
"By the power of light and your culture of the night , You may live forever and stand as the love of final peace , We fall here and you live here.use your gift wisely." Cliodna rambled quickly , making it all up at she went along but the words were not inportant , what happened was. Zachariah immediately turned to stone,his hand outstretched towards hers. Cliodna took his stone hand , a tear in her eye but was jerked to reality as Cole's shout echoed through the hallway.  
  
She spun around and stare in horror as cole fell motionless to the ground and Slytherin advanced towards her.  
  
"Now , The last one is the castle , Cliodna O'Sheighlagn. The great druidess. I congratulate you on your inventions, But I'm sorry that I need this castle." He said calmly  
  
Cliodna did her best , and succeeded to look Brave. She had not lived her life the way she had and ended up afraid of the death she knew would come. It was welcomed. One of the many books she had written , sitting up in her quarters , had a quote she had created. "Death is but a great adventure to the well trained mind , Do not fear it but fear, fear itself."  
  
"This is my home and many's lives. Why destroy it?" She asked angrily.  
  
"I will not destroy it , It is to become a place of education for thousands. It can still be your home , My beautiful lady." Slytherin said silkily , his handsome features looking sincere as he swept over to her , Immediately enveloping Cliodna in the aura of his powerful magic.  
  
"No , I would rather die with my life's building here , I do not care. The magic will live."  
  
Slytherin gave what would be a slight glimmer of a smile ,but instead raised his wand.  
  
"Then I look forward to meeting you one day in the heavens above , Fair Cliodna. Death is not the end , I can pursue you then."  
  
His logic pierced Cliodna's heart , Never did she hear someone talk so much like her. A small thought crossed over her mind that she would not mind meeting him in the after life , when The words 'avada Kedavra' tumbled from his pale lips.  
  
She closed her eyes , and right before the spell could hit her , she mumbled something about "Damn frogs.cursed whoever created the cocoa tree."  
  
A.N.: I loved writing this story , I know it's pretty short and strange but I had to write it. In case you're wondering, Cliodna O'Sheighlagn is one of the people on the 'chocolate frog' cards , and this is her little rant and Drama. The ending note about "Damn frogs.cursed whoever invented to cocoa tree." Are her last words which curse the chocolate frogs and their company. Now,PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! I haven't posted in forever and this was the end of my writers block,please! I need reviews.I just may kill for them.  
  
Disclaimer , J.K. Rowling (and the ever-popular warner bros. Company) own it all , so there. 


End file.
